Yomotsu Hirasaka
Yomotsu Hirasaka (黄泉比良坂, lit. "Yellow Spring/Underworld Peer Pleasant Hill") is a dungeon in Persona 4. Unique from other dungeons, it is not manifested from humanity's thoughts or wills, but created by Izanami, in which the dungeon expands upon feeding humanity's wishes. Its name is derived from the slope that leads to Yomi (the underworld) where the Great Deity Izanagi placed a giant boulder to seal the entrance. History According to Japanese mythology, the Yomotsu Hirasaka is a slope that leads to the entrance of Yomotsu-kuni or Yomi, the underworld. Izanagi entered the Yomi through this gate to retrieve his wife Izanami, and after discovering her rotting self, fled to the surface world and placed a boulder on the slope to stop the creatures of the Yomi, Yomotsu-Shikomes and Yomotsu-Ikusas, sent by Izanami to capture him. Profile *'Background Music:' 回廊 (lit. Corridor) *'Available:' March 20th, 2012 *'Deadline:' March 20th, 2012 *'Victim:' N/A *'Floors:' 9 Yomotsu Hirasaka can only be accessed in the True Ending of Persona 4. Realizing that their work hasn't been fully finished, the Investigation Team decides to investigate their journey once again, only to find out that there is a 'conductor' secretly observing their actions, and pulling the strings behind Ameno-sagiri's plans of overrunning the world with Shadows. Upon further reminiscence, the Protagonist eventually remembers his interactions with the Moel Gas Station Attendant, and in there reveals that the Attendant was the one who awakened the Protagonist's Persona. The Attendant later reveals her true identity as the great goddess Izanami, and tells the Protagonist that she shall be awaiting the Protagonist in Yomotsu Hirasaka. Venturing to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the Protagonist eventually realizes that Yomotsu Hirasaka is the very first area he landed in his dreams during his first day in Yasoinaba, and realizes that Izanami was indeed the one who has been conducting the Protagonist's actions all along. Following the legend of Izanagi and Izanami, Yomotsu Hirasaka is the border of the underworld and the living in Japanese Mythology, in which the dungeon takes the appearance of old Japanese Shinto shrine structures and architectures. Also, according to the legend, as Izanami was forever sealed within Yomi, she indeed awaits the Protagonist and the others in the deepest depths of the floor, taking the fabricated appearance of a goddess and her subsequent rotting, death-ridden form. Despite her attempts to kill the party, the Protagonist masters the power of his Social Links to recreate Izanagi into Izanagi-no-Okami, who defeats her in a single strike. As Izanami fades away, she praises the team for finding the truth and defeating her; with her destruction, the fog finally lifts within the Midnight Channel. Treasure Locked Chests *Barbaric Bracers *Bold Ball *Book of the Void *Chakra Ring *Defense Essence *Eagle Eye *Eye of Flame *Eye of Ice *Eye of Lighting *Eye of Wind *Frozen Rose *Gas Mask *God's Love *Kagutsuchi Pin *Kagutsuchi Vow *Kuraokami Pin *Kuraokami Vow *Lucky Seven *Moon Potpourri *Soma *Sonidori Wear *Soul Food *Tsubaki-Otoshi *Uzume Robe Regular Chests *Chest Key *Chewing Soul *Magic Mirror *Peach Seed *Physical Mirror *Purifying Water *Snuff Soul *Soma *Soul Drop *The Reaper (New Game+ | Golden) *Yashichi Shuffle Time Personas Shadows Persona 4 Bosses *The battle against Izanami-no-Okami happens right after depleting all HP count of Izanami. : Trivia *The overall design and appearance of Yomotsu Hirasaka bears an uncanny resemblance towards the Tower of Kagutsuchi in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Fitting, considering that both are related to the mythological story of Izanagi and Izanami. *The background music of Yomotsu Hiraska shares its theme with the bad ending staff roll. *In Persona 4 Golden, the new opening features subtle animations of Yomotsu Hirasaka's doors in the background while the characters are being introduced. Gallery Category: Persona 4 Locations